The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the transmission of data over a transmission link, more particularly, in accordance with the invention such transmission is carried out with the aid of signals composed of wide rectangular pulses of a given pulse width and narrower rectangular pulses of half the pulse width.
In accordance with the so-called known diphase method, rectangular pulses of a given pulse width and narrower rectangular pulses of half the pulse width are produced in dependance upon the date to be transmitted. The loss pass filter characteristics of the transmission link, which become increasingly a factor with increasing line length, cause the rectangular pulses of various widths to become non-uniformly deformed, so that their zero transitions are unequally delayed and signal distortions occur. Signal distortions of this kind cause a limitation of the transmission range.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a method and apparatus for transmitting data with the aid of which the signal distortions described hereinabove are reduced.